It has been clinically confirmed that during early rehabilitation and spontaneous recovery after surgery on a patient's limb or for a patient suffering from injury of cranial nerves, implementation of continuous passive exercise can compensate for patient's lack of active exercise, increase the mobility of the limb, and reduce corresponding complications at the same time. In addition, at present, patients suffer from contracture of fingers due to numbness caused by central nervous injury such as cerebral infarction, in which case, if the patient's fingers can be assisted in exercise, the recovery speed of patient's fingers can be increased.
In view of the above defects, the inventor of the present invention finally obtained the present invention after a long period of research and practice.